Grilling or cooking outdoors has become increasingly popular, especially during summer months and increasingly during other times of the year as well. With the increased popularity of grilling or cooking outside, consumers have also begun to look for more amenities and optional convenience features in their grills. As a result, outdoor gas or electric grills have become much more sophisticated, typically including one or more side shelves that define preparation surfaces and/or can even include side burners for providing further cooking areas in addition to the grilling surface. However, most grills are still generally limited by size considerations such that their side shelves or preparation areas are correspondingly limited, especially with the use of side burners or storage bins such as ice buckets or the like, which accordingly can restrict or limit the amount of space available to store food and dishes for food preparation, and to provide handy access to cooking implements, seasonings, towels, or other articles that a cook or user may need or desire when grilling out.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for easily accessible storage systems for grills that address the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.